


Quarantine with me

by alilisjung



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, Hollywood, Kissing, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Quarantine
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilisjung/pseuds/alilisjung
Summary: We can shut the world outside(ลิสต์ช่วงกักตัวของลีโอ)
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Quarantine with me

Going Spaceward - Quarantine with Me

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnYqMOTuwn0>

ตื่นนอน

เบคอนกับไข่ดาว

รดน้ำต้นไม้

ใช้เวลาหาหนังดูในเน็ตฟลิกซ์

ดูหนัง

เข้านอน

นี่คือสิ่งที่ลีโอพยายามคิดในหัวออกมาเป็นข้อ ๆ ว่าวัน ๆ หนึ่งเขาทำอะไรบ้าง

มีอยู่แค่นี้แหละ

เพราะเป็นช่วงกักตัว กิจกรรมที่บ้านจึงไม่ค่อยมีอะไรให้ทำมากนัก ปกติคนที่คุยด้วยมากที่สุดน่าจะเป็นผู้จัดการส่วนตัวแต่ตอนนี้เขากลับบ้านไปอยู่กับครอบครัวแล้ว

จะว่าไปก็คิดถึงบรรยากาศกองถ่าย อีเวนต์อะไรแบบนี้เหมือนกัน

อย่างน้อยก็ดูมีสีสันกว่าการอยู่คนเดียว

มือเอื้อมไปหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือที่หัวเตียงดูเวลาและพบว่าเขาตื่นสายกว่าทุก ๆ วันเสียแล้ว สงสัยจะนอนคิดอะไรเพลินไปหน่อย

วันที่สี่ของการกักตัว แผนของวันนี้คือทำตามแผนเดิมของเมื่อวาน

ทำตามลิสต์นั่น

* * *

หลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จสายตาก็เหลือบมองไปเห็นเงาสะท้อนของตัวเองในกระจกบานใหญ่

สภาพดูไม่ได้เลยแฮะ

ปกติลีโอไม่เคยปล่อยให้ตัวเองโทรมได้ถึงขนาดนี้ จะว่าไปเดี๋ยวนี้เขาแทบจะไม่ได้ส่องกระจกเลยด้วยซ้ำจึงไม่ค่อยแปลกใจเท่าไหร่

ถ้าไม่ดูแลตัวเองใครจะมาดูแลนายกันดิแคพรีโอ

เมื่อคิดได้ดังนั้นเลยหยิบครีมบำรุงอะไรสักอย่างที่ตั้งหน้ากระจกมาทาหน้าให้พอหายรู้สึกผิดกับตัวเอง สายตายังมองไปที่ตัวเองในกระจก ไม่แน่ใจว่าที่หยิบขึ้นมานั่นคืออะไรเหมือนกัน

แต่ทาแล้วก็เย็นดี

จะว่าไปลีโอไม่มีครีมมีกลิ่นมินต์

โอเค

ขอบคุณพระเจ้า ลีโอนาร์โด ดิแคพรีโอทายาสีฟันลงบนหน้าตัวเอง

ยังไม่ทันได้สติก็ได้ยินเสียงกริ่งเสียก่อน

คุ้น ๆ ว่าเป็นกริ่งบ้าน

รีบควักน้ำล้างหน้าตัวเองลวก ๆ กระชับสายผูกชุดคลุมอาบน้ำของตัวเองให้แน่นขึ้นแล้วรีบสาวเท้าลงมาจากบันได

สงสัยจะมีพัสดุมาส่ง เมื่อสองวันก่อนเพิ่งสั่งหัวฝักบัวอันใหม่เพราะร้องเพลงในห้องน้ำเป็นเหตุแท้ ๆ ของมาส่งไวกว่าที่คิดเสียอีก

เมื่อประตูเปิดออกก็พบกับบุรุษไปรษณีย์หน้าตาคล้ายแบรด พิตต์ ในมืออุ้มถุงกระดาษไว้พะรุงพะรัง

เพิ่งรู้ว่าสมัยนี้เขาใช้ถุงกระดาษส่งของกัน

“สวัสดี” แบรดยังเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนโดยเฉพาะรอยยิ้มที่ดูใจดีที่สุดในโลก ยกเว้นแต่หนวดเคราและผมที่เหมือนจะยาวขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากหลายเดือนก่อนที่เจอกันที่งานประกาศผลรางวัลออสการ์

“เอ่อ...สวัสดี”

ลีโอยืนนิ่ง ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่อดีตเพื่อนร่วมงานในหนังเรื่องล่าสุดของเขาจะมายืนอยู่หน้าบ้านแบบนี้ กำลังจะปริปากถามแต่อีกฝ่ายส่งสายตาที่พอตีความออกมาได้ว่า ขอเข้าไปก่อนได้ไหม ลีโอจึงหลบให้แบรดเข้ามาในบ้านเสียก่อน

ถุงกระดาษถูกวางลงบนเคาน์เตอร์ในห้องครัว ทำเหมือนเป็นบ้านตัวเองไม่มีผิด รู้ดีว่าห้องไหนเป็นห้องไหน

ก็ไม่แปลกเท่าไหร่ เมื่อก่อนแบรดเคยมาที่นี่

ลีโอนั่งลงบนโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่น สายตาจับจองไปยังแบรดที่กำลังเดินออกจากครัวและมานั่งข้างเขาแทน

“ถามมาสิ”

ประโยคเริ่มต้นการสนทนาอะไรของเขากัน

ลีโอคิดในใจและหันไปตอบกลับคนที่นั่งข้าง ๆ ตัว

“ลมอะไรหอบนายมาที่นี่ล่ะ...คิดถึงฉัน?” น้ำเสียงติดตลกเล็กน้อยทำให้แบรดยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก

“ถ้าใช่ล่ะ”

นี่คืออีกหนึ่งสิ่งที่พวกเขาไม่เคยเปลี่ยน ลีโอมักจะเผลอพูดอะไรแบบนี้ออกมาบ่อย ๆ และแบรดจะเล่นด้วยเสมอ แต่สิ่งที่ต่างกันคือสายตาของเขาที่ลีโอไม่เคยอ่านมันออก

“พอดีมาซื้อของที่วอลมาร์ตแล้วจำได้ว่านายอยู่แถวนี้พอดีเลยแวะมา”

“แถวบ้านนายไม่มีวอลมาร์ตหรือไง” ลีโอหลุดหัวเราะออกมาทันที ท่าทางแบรดน่าจะเพิ่งคิดเหตุผลเมื่อกี้นี้ด้วยซ้ำ

“ไม่มี”

“หืม?”

“แถวบ้านฉันไม่มีลีโอ” เจ้าของเสียงทุ้มเอนหลังตามแรงโน้มถ่วงไปที่โซฟา เหลือบไปเห็นแววตาของลีโอดูนิ่ง ๆ ไปยังไงชอบกล เขาดูประหม่าจนไม่อาจพูดอะไรออกมาได้

“ได้กินอะไรหรือยัง” เป็นแบรดที่พูดเปลี่ยนเรื่องเพราะกลัวจะเสียบรรยากาศเปล่า ๆ ลีโอสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะส่ายหน้า

“ไปนั่งรอที่โต๊ะกินข้าวเลย จะถือว่าเป็นค่าตอบแทนที่ฉันบุกบ้านนายแต่เช้า”

“ทำถูกใจเดี๋ยวมีรางวัล” น้ำเสียงดูอารมณ์ดีขึ้นมา เหมือนว่าลีโอคนเดิมจะกลับมาแล้ว

แบรดวันทยหัตถ์รับอย่างขี้เล่นก่อนจะเดินหายเข้าไปในครัว และนั่นเรียกรอยยิ้มจากลีโอได้เป็นอย่างดี

ระหว่างที่แบรดเตรียมอุปกรณ์ก็อดนึกขำไม่ได้เพราะเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าลีโอชอบอะไร มิหนำซ้ำเจ้าตัวเองก็ทราบดีว่าแบรดรู้จักเขาดีเกินกว่าใคร

อยากให้รางวัลทำไมไม่บอกกันดี ๆ ล่ะ

เมื่อวานแบรดได้รับคลิปวิดีโอหนึ่งจากเพื่อน ที่จริงมันถูกส่งมาเมื่อหลายวันก่อนแต่เขาเพิ่งเห็น การที่เขามาหาลีโอจะมองว่าเป็นเรื่องที่ตั้งใจก็ได้ อีกอย่างบ้านของพวกเขาก็อยู่ในแคลิฟอร์เนียกันทั้งคู่ แบรดใช้เวลาขับรถไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมงในการมาที่นี่

คิดไม่ผิดที่มาเพื่อสิ่งนี้

หมายถึงคนให้รางวัล

* * *

ลีโอยังเหมือนเดิมในสายตาของแบรด

มีความสุขในการกินมันฝรั่งทอดแบบนี้เสมอ

“จำได้ว่าที่บ้านฉันไม่มี...” แววตาที่แฝงไปด้วยความสงสัยมองไปยังพ่อครัวที่เพิ่งเดินออกมาหลังจากการเก็บกวาดอุปกรณ์ต่าง ๆ เรียบร้อย แบรดนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม

“เพิ่งซื้อมาน่ะ…ถูกใจไหม” เลื่อนสายตาจากมันฝรั่งทอดมาเป็นคนกินมันแทนในประโยคถัดมา

“ยิ่งกว่าถูกใจ” ลีโอไม่พูดเปล่า หยิบมันฝรั่งทอดขึ้นมาอีกหนึ่งชิ้นและกินด้วยหน้าตาที่ดูอร่อยที่สุดในโลก การเคี้ยวตุ้ย ๆ จนแก้มนูนป่องแสดงออกได้อย่างชัดเจนว่าชอบมากขนาดไหน

คนเป็นพ่อครัวรู้สึกยิ่งกว่าถูกใจเช่นกัน ถึงจะทำแซนด์วิชไข่ที่มีทั้งเบคอน ไข่และชีสไว้ให้ด้วยแต่ลีโอดูสนใจมันฝรั่งทอดธรรมดา ๆ มากกว่าเสียอีก ไม่รู้ว่าควรน้อยใจดีไหม

“ไหนรางวัลของฉัน”

“รางวัลของคุณพิตต์คือนอนค้างที่นี่ได้หนึ่งคืน” มันฝรั่งทอดถูกส่งเข้าปากไปอีกหนึ่งชิ้น

รางวัลของลีโอดึงความสนใจของคุณพิตต์ได้เป็นอย่างดีถึงรางวัลนั่นจะเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องการอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็อดที่จะยิ้มดีใจไม่ได้

“ถูกใจไหม”

แบรดถูกถามด้วยประโยคเดิมที่เขาเคยพูด ใบหน้าของเขามองมาด้วยแววตาที่ลีโออ่านไม่ออก

ใช่ที่ไหน

แบรดอยากจูบเขาจะตายอยู่แล้วทำไมจะดูไม่ออก

เริ่มรู้สึกอยากจะบ้า

ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะคำถามยังไม่ได้รับคำตอบ

“แล้วนี่...นายลองชิมมื้อเช้าฝีมือตัวเองหรือยัง--”

ลีโอที่นั่งเงียบอยู่ ค่อย ๆ ลากเก้าอี้ออกและลุกขึ้นแทน เดินไปหยิบเบียร์มาเผื่อแบรดสักหน่อยแล้วกัน

เขาอ่านสายตาของฝ่ายได้ถูกต้องไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

ไม่แน่ใจว่านี่คือคำตอบหรือไม่ แต่ลีโอรู้ว่าแบรดชิมฝีมือตัวเองแล้ว

ก่อนหน้านี้ที่ความสัมพันธ์ดูคลุมเครือและดูมีอะไรเกินคำว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานไปสักหน่อย แบรดจะถือว่าการที่ลีโอจูบตอบเขาแบบนี้เป็นสิ่งที่ช่วยยืนยันความรู้สึกของเราทั้งคู่ ราวกับต่างฝ่ายต่างเข้าใจทุกอย่างผ่านสัมผัสนี้ที่มีร่วมกัน

หลายครั้งที่ลีโอพยายามจินตนาการถึงสัมผัสของริมฝีปากนี้จากเพื่อนร่วมงานคนนี้ ถึงนี่จะผิดจากที่คิดไปเสียหน่อยก็ตาม มันไม่ได้เนิบนาบหรืออ้อยอิ่งแต่อย่างใด ออกจะร้อนแรงมากกว่าเสียด้วยซ้ำจนทำเอาหัวใจกระตุกวูบไปชั่วขณะ

ไม่เบาเลย

รู้ตัวอีกทีก็มาอยู่ที่โซฟาเสียแล้ว

“you taste like toothpaste”

ลีโอขำพรืดออกมายามที่ริมฝีปากเป็นอิสระจากการถูกครอบครอง เขาจะไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับใครเป็นเด็ดขาด น่าอายเป็นบ้าเลย

ผมยาวสีน้ำตาลแซมเทาของคนบนร่างและใบหน้าที่มีหนวดเคราเล็กน้อยที่อยู่ตรงลำคอทำให้ลีโอรู้สึกจั๊กจี้ขึ้นมาแต่ความรู้สึกนั้นก็หายไปหลังจากเริ่มรับรู้ถึงบางอย่างที่ช่วงล่าง

ดูเหมือนจะมีคนเข้าใจอะไรผิดไปหน่อย

“เฮ้ นั่นไม่ใช่รางวัลของนายนะ”

มือของแบรดที่จับสายผูกชุดคลุมอาบน้ำของลีโอชะงักไป แววตานิ่งเรียบมองไปยังสิ่งที่ควรจะเป็นรางวัลของเขา รางวัลนั่นส่งยิ้มน่ารักมาอีกเช่นเคย ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่งบนโซฟาและดันตัวของแบรดออก

“ไปแต่งตัวก่อนเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันล้างจานให้เอง”

อยู่ดี ๆ ลีโอก็มีพ่อบ้านขึ้นมาเฉย ๆ แบบนี้นับเป็นเรื่องดีไหม

เมื่อได้ยินว่าที่พ่อบ้านดังนั้นจึงรับคำสั่งแต่โดยดีพร้อมผูกสายที่เอวให้ไม่หลวมอีกต่อไป ระหว่างกำลังก้าวขาขึ้นบันไดไปที่ชั้นสองเห็นแบรดที่เก็บจานอยู่จึงตัดสินใจเอ่ยบางอย่างออกไป ถึงแม้จะพอคาดเดาคำตอบได้จากการกระทำเมื่อครู่

“Hey, Brad”

“Three is a risk, but two is company…”

“Do you want to quarantine with me?”

“That’s my line”

* * *

ลีโอไม่ใช่ยาสีฟันอีกต่อไป แบรดลองเช็กเรียบร้อย

ตอนนี้พวกเขากำลังนั่งอยู่ที่โซฟาตัวเดิม ลีโอทำตามลิสต์ของเขาคือการหาหนังดูในเน็ตฟลิกซ์ซึ่งมันใช้เวลามากกว่าดูหนังเสียอีก แบรดที่นั่งข้าง ๆ เห็นว่าเขาเลือกอยู่สองนานเลยลองเสนอความคิดของตัวเอง

“ดูหนังของเราไหม”

หนังของเรา?

คงหมายถึงฮอลลีวูด ดูเลือกคำเข้า

ถึงทั้งคู่จะเคยดูไปแล้วแต่ดูด้วยกันอีกสักรอบคงไม่เสียหายอะไร

สายตาของลีโอยังคงจับจ้องไปที่จอโทรทัศน์ มือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมไปหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดที่แบรดทำเพิ่มไว้ให้

“ปืนไฟมันร้อนขนาดนั้นเลย” คนถามพูดยิ้ม ๆ พลางหันไปมองคนไม่ชอบปืนไฟเล็กน้อย

“เจ้ามังกรนั่นร้อนกว่าที่นายคิด ใครจะไม่กลัวบ้าง” ถ้อยคำไม่สบอารมณ์ถูกเอ่ยออกมา มังกรเป็นคำเดียวกับที่ริค ดาลตันพูดในหนังและลีโอยังจำมันได้อยู่

“ฉันไม่ได้สั่งซาวเคราท์นะ” แบรดจำประโยคนี้ได้เช่นกัน “นี่ฉันกำลังพูดอยู่กับใครอยู่ ดาลตันหรือดิแคพรีโอ”

“แน่นอนว่าเป็นดิแคพรีโอ คนที่ชอบมื้อเช้าของนาย” เขาเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“ฉันก็ชอบมื้อเช้าเหมือนกัน”

เพียงแค่ประโยคนั้นประโยคเดียวทำให้ลีโอแทบไม่มีสมาธิจดจ่ออยู่กับหนัง เหมือนมีภาพเหตุการณ์ที่โต๊ะกินข้าวฉายซ้ำเข้ามาในสมอง ประกอบกับแขนข้างหนึ่งของพ่อครัวคนโปรดที่กำลังพาดบนพนักพิง คล้ายกับว่าเขากำลังถูกโอบอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

ต่างฝ่ายต่างเงียบไปพักใหญ่ จนมาถึงฉากหนึ่งที่ลีโอถึงกับปริปากออกมาเอง

“ฉันอยากลองเล่นบทนี้”

ภาพตรงหน้าของแบรดเป็นฉากของคลิฟฟ์ขับกำลังขับรถโดยมีสาวฮิปปี้ที่เคลื่อนตัวไปนอนบนตัก

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายชอบคลิฟฟ์” คนแสดงบทนี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเชิงสงสัยเล็กน้อย ตั้งแต่ร่วมงานกันมาเขาเพิ่งรู้ว่าลีโอชอบบทนี้

“ไม่ได้อยากเล่นเป็นคลิฟฟ์เสียหน่อย”

เชื่อเขาเลย

ตอนนี้ลีโอไม่ต่างอะไรกับสาวฮิปปี้ แบรดเผลอสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะก้มลงมองคนที่อยู่บนตัก พอรู้ว่าลีโอเป็นคนกล้าขนาดไหน แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะขนาดนี้ มิหนำซ้ำยังหัวเราะชอบใจกับท่าทางประหม่าของเขาอีก จริง ๆ เลย

“วิวดีมาก” ไม่พูดเปล่ายกมือขึ้นจับหนวดเคราของอีกฝ่ายเล่นไปด้วย

“ตามบทนายจะต้องถามว่าบ๊วบ--”

เป็นฝ่ายลีโอที่ถูกต้อนอีกครั้งจนเขาเผลอหัวเราะลั่นออกมา ว่าจะไม่คิดอยู่แล้วเชียว

“ฉันอยากเล่นแค่นี้พอ”

“ไม่พอหรอก นายขาดนี่ไป”

เอาอีกแล้ว

ความรู้สึกคุกรุ่นก่อตัวขึ้นในอกของคนรับบทแม่สาวฮิปปี้อีกครั้ง เสียงหัวใจเต้นแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิมและไม่มีท่าทีจะสงบลงแต่อย่างใด ไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่าคลิฟฟ์ก้มลงมาจูบเธอด้วย นี่มันออกจะนอกบทไปหน่อยแล้ว

“ฉันทอดมันฝรั่งอร่อยจริงด้วย”

ลีโอได้แต่ทำตาปริบ ๆ พลางคิดบางอย่างกับตัวเองว่าแบรดควรบอกมาตรง ๆ ว่าชอบจูบของเขาได้แล้ว จะอ้อมค้อมไปทำไมกัน

“ทำเกินรางวัลที่ฉันให้มากไปแล้ว” ใบหน้าแดงลอบพึมพำกับตัวเองเล็กน้อย

“พรุ่งนี้อยากกินอะไรว่ามาเลย”

“คิดว่าทำมื้อเช้าแล้วได้จะอยู่ต่ออีกวันงั้นสิ”

แบรดพยักหน้าเบา ๆ พร้อมเขี่ยแก้มของลีโอเล่นไปด้วย เห็นรอยยิ้มที่ดูเหมือนเอือม ๆ นั่นส่งมาก่อนจะหันไปซุกที่หน้าท้องของแบรดยิ่งทำให้เขาอารมณ์ดียิ่งขึ้นไปอีก คนให้รางวัลคนนี้ใจดีจะตายไปทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้

“ยีโอ”

“นายว่าอะไรนะ” คนบนตักหันกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็วและขมวดคิ้วทันที เหมือนเมื่อครู่จะได้ยินอะไรบางอย่างที่ดูเหมือนชื่อตัวเองออกมาจากปากของแบรด

“เห็นแฟนคลับชอบเรียกนายแบบนี้” มือซุกซนยังไม่หยุดจับใบหน้าของลีโอเล่นไปทั่ว

“ชื่อนี้ก็น่ารักดี” ปรากฏรอยยิ้มพอใจกับชื่อเล่นใหม่ของตัวเอง ทำให้คนเรียกอดยิ้มตามไม่ได้

ลีโอชอบพูดในสิ่งที่เขาคิดตลอด

ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่แบรดเคยถูกหอมตอนประกาศรางวัลโผล่ขึ้นมาทันที จะถือว่าเป็นการสะสางธุระกับเจ้าตัวแสบบนตักไปแล้วกัน

“ได้ยินคำว่ายีโอทีไรก็อยากทำแบบนี้”

สิ่งที่แบรดหมายถึงคือการหยิกแก้มของยีโออย่างมันเขี้ยว เจ้าตัวหน้ามุ่ยทันทีและแน่นิ่งไปครู่ แน่นอนว่ามันยิ่งทำให้แบรดชอบใจเข้าไปใหญ่

ตื่นนอน

 ~~เบคอนกับไข่ดาว~~ แซนด์วิชไข่และมันฝรั่งทอดของแบรด

รดน้ำต้นไม้

เจ้าของบ้านนึกทวนลิสต์ของตัวเองก็พบว่าลืมรดน้ำต้นไม้ไปสนิท มิหนำซ้ำยังข้ามขั้นตอนไปเสียอย่างนั้น ตอนนี้เวลาจะเกินห้าโมงเย็นไปแล้ว ไม่ได้รดน้ำเห็นจะไม่ได้ เมื่อนึกได้ดังนั้นจึงบอกคนที่กำลังตั้งใจดูเครดิตหนังข้าง ๆ ตัวให้ทราบก่อน ลีโอลุกมานั่งปกติแล้ว ไม่งั้นหัวใจคงจะได้ระเบิด

“ให้ช่วยไหม” แบรดละสายตาจากจอมาที่ลีโอแทนพร้อมกับวางกระป๋องเบียร์ลงบนโต๊ะตัวเล็กด้านหน้า

“อยากทำอะไรก็ทำครับคุณพิตต์”

เป็นผลพวงมาจากประโยคก่อนหน้าของลีโอ

คุณพิตต์กำลังจิบเบียร์กระป๋องนั่งห้อยขาอยู่ริมสระน้ำบวกกับแสงแดดยามพระอาทิตย์ตกดิน ช่างเป็นภาพที่มีองค์ประกอบอันยอดเยี่ยมและสวยงามในสายตาของลีโอ

เขาใช้สายยางรดน้ำต้นไม้ฝั่งข้างบ้านเสร็จเรียบร้อย ทีนี้ก็เหลือแค่ดอกไม้หน้าบ้านที่อยู่ใกล้สระน้ำ

เมื่อเห็นแบรดดังนั้นจึงหยิบบัวรดน้ำที่เติมน้ำเต็มแล้วขึ้นมาด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง อีกข้างยังจับสายยางไว้ ค่อย ๆ ก้าวเท้าอย่างเงียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เป็นโชคดีที่ลีโอเปิดเพลงจากแผ่นเสียงไวนิลไว้ ทำให้กลบเสียงจากฝีเท้าได้เป็นอย่างดี เฉกเช่นเดียวกันกับ (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay เพลงโปรดที่เล่นได้อย่างถูกที่ถูกจังหวะ

Sitting at the Edge of the Pool, Huh?

ลีโอเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายจากรดน้ำดอกไม้มาเป็นแบรดทันที ดอกไม้ที่เพิ่งนั่งอย่างสบายอารมณ์เมื่อครู่ร้องลั่นออกมาอย่างตกใจจนกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือเกือบร่วงลงไปในสระน้ำ ตรงข้ามกับลีโอที่หัวเราะร่า แต่ไม่ใช่เพียงแค่นั้น ลีโอวางบัวรดน้ำลงก่อนจะนั่งยอง ๆ ลงข้างแบรด จัดทรงผมเปียกของแบรดให้ชี้ขึ้นไปบนอากาศเหมือนยามที่ทานตะวันเงยหน้ารับแสงอาทิตย์

“ดอกไม้ของฉันบานแล้ว”

ดอกไม้ที่เหี่ยวเฉาจากการขาดน้ำตอนนี้ดูสดใสและมีชีวิตชีวาขึ้นมา ทานตะวันของลีโอหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมส่ายหน้าเบา ๆ มองเขาด้วยสายตาที่อบอุ่นที่สุดเท่าที่ลีโอได้เห็นจากผู้ชายที่ชื่อแบรด พิตต์ ดวงตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลมองประสานกันเป็นประกายเจิดจ้าจากแสงแดดที่ตกกระทบและความรู้สึกที่มีแต่พวกเขาทั้งสองเท่านั้นที่ทราบเต็มอกว่ามันคืออะไร

การเห็นดอกไม้ที่เราหมั่นรดน้ำออกดอกสะพรั่งล้นไปด้วยรอยยิ้มมันมีความสุขแบบนี้นี่เอง

กักตัวกับแบรดทำให้ลีโอลืมคำว่าน่าเบื่อที่อยู่ในหัวมาตลอดหลายวันไปได้ในทันที ช่างเป็นพัสดุที่ยอดเยี่ยมจริง ๆ

พ่อทานตะวันของเขาขอตัวไปอาบน้ำก่อนหลังจากที่เพิ่งโดนรดน้ำไป พร้อมทั้งยังบอกอีกว่าจะทำมื้อค่ำให้ เขาเดินไปที่รถของตัวเองที่เข้ามาจอดในบ้านที่เจ้าของยังไม่รู้เลยด้วยซ้ำว่าเข้ามาจอดตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ลีโอเห็นแบรดที่สะพายเป้มา คลายความสงสัยด้วยการเปิดมันให้ดู ซึ่งไม่ค่อยผิดจากที่คาดไว้เท่าไหร่ ในเป้นั้นมีเสื้อผ้าและของใช้อื่น ๆ ของแบรด

ตั้งใจมาค้างแบบเห็นได้ชัด

ลีโอนั่งรอพ่อครัวพ่วงตำแหน่งดอกทานตะวันและหมอนโปรดใบใหม่ทำมื้อค่ำที่โต๊ะทานข้าว ในมือเช็กข่าวสารในโทรศัพท์มือถือไปด้วย ปกติเขาไม่ค่อยได้โพสต์อะไรมากเท่าไหร่นอกเสียจากข่าวสารต่าง ๆ เกี่ยวกับการรณรงค์ปัญหาด้านสิ่งแวดล้อมในฐานะนักอนุรักษ์ ตรงข้ามกับแบรดที่วัน ๆ หนึ่งคงแทบจะไม่ได้จับโทรศัพท์ เขามีโทรศัพท์มือถือหรือเปล่า คิดแบบนี้ดีกว่า

แบรดที่สวมผ้ากันเปื้อนของลีโอเป็นภาพที่แปลกตาดี มื้อค่ำวันนี้เป็นอกไก่อบกับสลัด ลีโอรินไวน์แดงที่เพิ่งเอาออกมาจากตู้เก็บไวน์ลงในแก้วของพ่อครัว เสียงกริ๊งจากการชนแก้วดังขึ้นเล็กน้อย ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเมนูเรียบ ๆ ฝีมือแบรดอร่อยจริง ๆ เขาไปฝึกมาจากไหนกัน

“จะไม่ถามเรื่องที่ฉันมาหานายถึงบ้านจริงสิ” แบรดเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มบทสนทนาบนโต๊ะอาหารก่อน

“รอนายบอกอยู่”

ไม่กล้าบอกว่าลืมสิ่งที่ตัวเองอยากรู้ไปแล้ว ชัด ๆ เลยว่าอยู่กับแบรดจนเพลิน คิดได้ดังนั้นก็ถอนหายใจออกมาเบา ๆ ไม่คิดว่าจะชอบอยู่กับเขาได้ขนาดนี้

คนเปิดประเด็นหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองขึ้นมา ลีโอหัวเราะเล็กน้อยกับความคิดก่อนหน้าของตัวเอง ภาพตรงหน้าดูเป็นอะไรที่ไม่เข้ากันจริง ๆ

แบรด พิตต์กับโทรศัพท์มือถือเนี่ยนะ

แต่ก็ต้องหยุดความคิดบ้า ๆ ของตัวเองลงเพราะสิ่งที่แบรดให้ดูจากในจอ

เป็นคลิปที่แบรดถ่ายวิดีโอ Glambot เมื่องานออสการ์ครั้งที่แล้ว ลีโอได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วสงสัยว่าคลิปนี้มันมีอะไร

ชัดเจน

“มีคนแอบมองฉันด้วย”

ลีโอยกไวน์ขึ้นจิบแทนก่อนพูดอะไรออกไป ที่สำคัญมีคนเริ่มจับสังเกตได้ว่าแก้มของเขาเริ่มมีสีใกล้เคียงกับไวน์ในแก้วไม่มากก็น้อย

“ตั้งใจมองต่างหาก ฉันไม่เคยเห็นกล้องแบบนั้นมาก่อนนะ” ส่งแววตาแน่วแน่เพื่อไม่ให้ดูน่าสงสัยก่อนจะถามต่อ “สรุปนายถ่อมาถึงที่นี่เพราะคลิปนี้”

“ใช่”

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ลีโอคิดว่า เชื่อเขาเลย แต่ก็แอบดีใจอยู่ลึก ๆ ที่มีแบรดอยู่ด้วย

“ที่จริงมีคนส่งมาให้นานแล้ว แต่ฉันเพิ่งเห็นเมื่อวาน”

ลีโอได้ยินดังนั้นก็อดส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ กับตัวเองไม่ได้จริง ๆ ผิดจากที่เคยคิดที่ไหนว่าแบรดกับโทรศัพท์น่ะไม่เข้ากันเสียเลย

อยู่ดี ๆ ก็มีความคิดหนึ่งโผล่ขึ้นมา ถ้าแบรด พิตต์...

“อยากลองมีแอคเคานต์อินสตาแกรมของตัวเองดูบ้างไหม”

“ฉันใช้ไม่เป็นนะ”

เรื่องนั้นลีโอรู้อยู่เต็มอก ไม่รอช้าแบมือขอโทรศัพท์จากคนตรงหน้าที่ตอนนี้กำลังนั่งเท้าคางมองลีโอกดยุกยิก ๆ กับโทรศัพท์ของตัวเอง

แบรดก็คือแบรด เขาไม่ได้ตั้งทัชไอดีหรือพาสโค้ดแต่อย่างใด

“นายมีแอคเคานต์อยู่แล้วนี่”

“ใครสักคนคงสมัครไว้ให้น่ะ ฉันจำไม่ได้แล้ว”

“อยากลงรูปอะไร”

สายตากวาดไปทั่วแบบไม่มีจุดหมายที่ชัดเจน จนมาหยุดที่...

คิดไปคิดมาลงรูปลีโอแบบนี้คงไม่ดีเสียเท่าไหร่ หรือจะให้เขาเซลฟี่นิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ ดี

การที่เห็นลีโอจ้องมาทางเขาตาแป๋วและดูตื่นเต้นยิ่งว่าเจ้าของแอคเคานต์ด้วยซ้ำทำให้ล้มเลิกความคิดนั้นไปจนมาหยุดที่แก้วไวน์ตรงหน้า

“...ไวน์นี่ก็ได้”

“ได้เลย” หลังจากเจ้าของแอคเคานต์เอ่ยดังนั้นลีโอก็จัดแจงแก้วไวน์ทั้งสองให้มาอยู่ข้างกันอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ พร้อมถามต่อ

“แคปชั่นล่ะ”

“เพิ่งรู้ว่าขั้นตอนการโพสต์มันยุ่งยากขนาดนี้ งั้น...” แบรดขมวดคิ้วบ่นอุบอิบกับตัวเอง มันคงเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจยากสำหรับเขาจริง ๆ

“q-u-a-r-a-n-t-i-n-e”

ประโยคคุ้นหูดังขึ้นเรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากลีโอได้เป็นอย่างดี ท่าทางและน้ำเสียงของเขาไม่ต่างจากโฮเวิร์ด ฮิวจ์ใน The Aviator ที่ลีโอแสดง เหมือนเจ้าตัวรู้ว่าตัวเองแสดงได้เหมือนต้นฉบับขนาดไหน จึงไม่ลืมที่จะทุบอกตัวเองเบา ๆ อย่างภาคภูมิใจ วันนี้ลีโออารมณ์ดีเพราะแบรดไปกี่รอบแล้วก็ไม่อาจทราบ

“เรียบร้อย” ยื่นมือถือกลับไปให้เจ้าของดังเดิม

“มีชื่อนายอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วย”

ลีโอไม่ตอบอะไรกลับไปนอกจากอมยิ้มและรินไวน์ให้แบรดเพิ่ม

รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเด็กไฮสคูลที่เพิ่งมีความรักไม่มีผิด

ตื่นนอน

มื้อเช้าฝีมือแบรด

รดน้ำต้นไม้ แบรดรดน้ำดอกไม้

หาหนังในเน็ตฟลิกซ์ที่แบรดแนะนำ

ดูหนังกับแบรด

เข้านอนกับแบรด

ลีโอเพิ่มอีกข้อหนึ่งเข้าไปในลิสต์ของเขาด้วย

จูบแบรด

พรุ่งนี้คือวันที่ห้าของการกักตัว แผนของวันต่อ ๆ ไปคือทำตามแผนเดิมของวันนี้

ทำตามลิสต์นั่น

End


End file.
